Training Isn't so Bad
by Euphany
Summary: Yoh have enough of Anna's troublsome training commands.....He'll get his sweet revenge...WARNING: I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A LOT OF OOC BUT IF IT IS, IM SO SORRY...ONESHOT.....Rated T..just incase........


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King...This is a one-shot. Please be kind..This is my first ever fic on Shaman King…All my fics are about Neji and Tenten of Naruto…well here it goes! Hope you enjoy and Please leave a Review!_**

**_Training Isn't so Bad………_**

"Ten minutes more." A girl with blonde hair and slender form said. Her deep charcoal black eyes looked bored. She was holding a blue stopwatch that was not working at all. "Remain in that position for ten more minutes." She commanded her face void of any other emotion but boredom.

"But Anna! You said that too a little while ago!" A boy with brown hair that was rather messy whined. His eyes, as black as Anna's were pleading the said girl. Anna looked at him a little irritated by his continuous whining since the start of their so-called training session. Why wouldn't he complain? He was here under the heat of the blazing sun squatting, his arms held forward and two heavy jars placed on it. Another heavy jar was put in his head.

"Yoh. I said ten more minutes. I'll add another ten so that makes it twenty more minutes." She said again. Yoh gaped at her. His eyes widened. "Twenty! But-" Yoh whined again but was interrupted by the more irritated Anna. "Stop complaining or I'll add another ten minutes!" She announced angrily making Yoh Asakura stop complaining. His spirit, Amidamaru just cried at the sides pitying his master.

"Twenty more minutes." Anna said as she looked at her blue stopwatch that, if I may say again, is not working at all.

"Anna! I'm tired. Can I rest for a while?" Yoh asked panting. His hands were on his knees. He had just jogged a good five kilometers ten times with his feet heavy with the weights attached to them.

"No." Anna said firmly. "Jog another five rounds," She continued. Yoh stared at her pleading. _'It's unfair! I'm running around the place with these heavy weights and she's just sitting there doing nothing!'_ Yoh screamed in his mind yet his face showed no hints of complaint.

"Master! Do not worry so. I believe in your strength!" Amidamaru cheered Yoh yet his eyes were having waterfalls of tears. He was again pitying his master….

"Arigatou..Amidamaru…." Yoh said acknowledging his favorite spirit partner.

"Yoh!" Anna shouted. "Jog your remaining laps now!"

"Hai!" He said obeying her orders once again to jog another five rounds whilst she, just sat on the bench sipping the tea she had brought. Such a lazy chick…..

'_Someday I'll get my revenge on you...Kyoyama Anna….' _

It was already four o'clock in the afternoon. The once blazing sun was now glowing yellow-orange and casting the whole city its wonderful light. Such a good scene….yet there's someone who was not enjoying it. And it's simply Yoh Asakura of the Asakura clan.

He was finished squatting under the heat of the blazing sun. He did it for a good two hours. It had exhausted him so much. Next, he ran a good five kilometers for thirty times. It could have been easy for him but the heavy weights that were attached to his feet were killing him. And all of those he did for Anna. _'Kyoyama Anna…I'll have my revenge someday….'_

And now here he was in the middle of a secluded place surrounded by trees. In front of him were a good five hundred dummies. "Destroy all of those in three minutes using the double medium technique." Anna ordered as she turned to face Yoh who was already exhausted. His furyoku has lowered due to the earlier trainings. 'I'll really have my revenge one day..Kyoyama Anna!' Yoh again screamed in his mind and his face showed no hints complaints again. He surely knows that complaining would do him no good. Anna would just add some more exhausting training if he complains. So it's better to shut his mouth now and obey her. Yet he'll have his revenge one day….

Anna took three steps backward. Yoh readied himself along with Amidamaru to perform the technique. His furyoku will surely completely be gone after this training. This technique requires so much of it.

"Amidamaru in Harusame in Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!" Yoh shouted as he thrust the spirit of Amidamaru inside his katana, the harusame. His weapon enlarged and he bagan destroying the dummies.

"Haaahhh!"

The stars twinkled in the night sky. The moon casted a glow on the training area where Yoh was still clutching his katana and was panting heavily. Whilst his beloved fiancée just stood at the side holding her red stop watch. The blue one doesn't work so she used the red one.

"Do it one more time." Anna commanded him. He could feel his furyoku slowly depleting. He gaped at her. "But Anna! I'm already tired!" He bagan to complain now. He had been doing endless training now.

"I said do it one more time." Anna commanded coolly. Yoh straightened up from his crouched position a while ago and turned to face the expressionless Anna. He frowned. "Anna please just this time. " Yoh begged her. "No." Anna said firmly.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No." Anna declared firmly. A no is definite no for her. "Do it again." She commanded once more. Yoh can't help it anymore. He had enough of her commands. He could train on his own. Why should she train him anyway? He had enough. He was wanting revenge. He'll have it now.

He walked towards her in a steady pace. She didn't flinch but she gave him a puzzled look. She raised her thin eyebrow at him as if asking, 'What the heck are you doing?'. Yoh continued to walk towards her. Anna flinched now. He was looking at her intently. She was somehow nervous. She did something that was very out of character. She stuttered. "Wh-what a-are you doing? I-I said do it one more time!"

Yoh ignored her. He was very determined. He's gonna make her shut up with her troublesome commands. He continued walking and stopped when he was a meter apart from the confused Itako. He was about two inches taller than her. She looked at his eyes and asked in a rather soft voice. "What are you doing ?"

Yoh's eyes shone with determination. "Anna. Once and for all. I'm gonna have my sweetest revenge against you." He said as Anna's eyes widened. "And what are yo-" She was cut off as Yoh unexpectedly cupped her chin and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't push him away. She was too shocked. It was her very first kiss and she must admit that, it was rather nice having her fiance's lips on her own.

Yoh pulled away and saw Anna blushing. He was also blushing a little. "That's just to quiet you…." He finally said and turned his blushing face away. Anna was still a little shocked. After recovering she said to him in her usual bored tone,

"Let's head home. Training is finished for today." And with that said, she headed to their house. Yoh followed her form with his eyes. He grinned_. 'Her lips are soft…….'_ He thought and follwed her. Amidamaru was never noticed which caused him to have waterfalls again.

No, Yoh doesn't want revenge at all. He just wants to have Kyoyama Anna's first kiss. That was the only reason. A kiss was his revenge…sweet revenge……

_**Author's note: Okay! I really don't know what got into me… I just felt like typing a story so I did this one..I know it's quite stupid but ahhh….just please review if you feel like doing so…I appreciate ever review…..**_

_**Panda Tenten**_


End file.
